A GIRL?!?
by Lady Demosthenes
Summary: Older chapters updated. This story is about the daughter of Heero Yuy the pacifist, not the pilot and her journey for revenge against Oz. She joins the Gundam Pilots and is assigned as an OZ soldier in order to spy. Will she get what she wants? Ch. 9 up!
1. Default Chapter

**Diclaimer:**  I most certainly do not own Gundam Wing, but I do own Selene.  I hope you enjoy.  Please ask my permission if you'd like to use her.  (Not that'd you'd want to.)

**Author's Note:** I have revised this chapter because her characterization has developed more and I wish for this chapter to be consistent with the later chapters.

**A Girl?!?!**

****

_There's no honorable way to kill, no gentle way to destroy. There is nothing good in war. Except its ending._

_-Abraham Lincoln_

The wind blew through her black silk-like hair causing to wave like the gently rolling sea. The time had come, and she knew her heart was ready or at least, she hoped it was. All her training, all her life, all her pain. everything had come down to this, this one mission that she yearned to complete successfully.  But thoughts of failure still clouded her mind, "What if I'm not good enough?  Why me?  They should have picked someone better.  What would my father have said if he knew?"  The only daughter of Heero Yuy shuddered.  
  


"You know what you need to do, Selene, all that's left is to actually do it," a resonant voice whispered, "you're absolutely ready, I have no doubt about it, you're an elite soldier. Go make OZ pay!" The sixteen-year old girl nodded her head, her dark blue eyes filled with a desire for revenge, but her stomach twisted in anticipation.  It was her first real battle, what if she really wasn't as well trained as she thought?  Her mind wondered if the other pilots had felt such anxiety before their first battle.  One word came into her mind that pushed out all the negative thoughts.  _Revenge._  She had waited so long for its sweet taste, maybe after all was over, she could finally sleep peacefully.  With hands now calloused from her hard work, she pulled herself into silver colored mobile suit and quickly pressed the multiple buttons to activate it just like she had in all her drills.  
  
"Well, Lunar Eclipse," she commented to the gundam as if it would understand her, "sad to say after this battle, I'll be working for the enemy, which means you and me won't be seeing each other for a while. Enough of my yapping, anyway, let's go make those ozzies pay for all the pain they've caused everyone!"   The words streaming out of her mouth made her have a warm fuzzy feeling inside.  With that said the gundam lunged forward, opened its metallic wings and gracefully took flight.  
  
  


*       *        *  
  


"There's a mobile suit heading towards this base, Colonel," a young officer reported to his Colonel.  He examined the radar readings and recognized in horror what it was, "Looks to be a gundam, sir."  
  
"Huh?" it was obvious colonel Zech's focus had been on something other than the radar.  He was leaning back in a leather chair, staring up into oblivion with a mind shrouded in the horrors of his past.  
  
"There's an enemy suit coming here!" the soldier shouted impatiently, he was a new soldier just out of training and he was growing apprehensive at having to see a gundam so soon.  
  
"Oh," Zechs answered rather nonchalantly.  His mind had still not returned back to earth.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to do something?" the subordinate soldier began to wonder if his colonel was even listening as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead.  
  
"Hmm. why don't we give it a nice warm welcome, and invite it to use our carrier planes for traveling?" Zechs asked when he finally realized the situation, a sly smile forming on his face. Though, it was hard to tell, since a helmet like mask that was obviously hiding some great secret concealed most of his face.  
  
"Are you out of your mind, Colonel?" the officer asked supremely shocked and trepidation clouding all his thoughts.  Surely they would die if action was not taken.  
  
"Perhaps," Zechs muttered, "Actually, I plan on going out to fight this thing alone to avenge the men I've already lost to that other gundam." Honor had gotten the best of him. He knew in the back of his mind that such an act would surely be equivalent to suicide, but he wanted desperately to end this game himself.  "You'll know what the pain of loss is, pilot," he thought as if sending a mental message to the pilot of the gundam.  
  
" You ARE crazy! What's wrong, is that mask cutting off the blood circulation to your brain (according to Katie: your gray matter) or something?" the soldier knew he was going past his boundaries; however he wanted to be able to say at the colonel's funeral, "I told him so."  Or if things went as they were going, he wouldn't even be around to say that.  
  
Zechs seemed unaffected by the scathing comments; instead he smirked as he walked off to prepare for battle.  
  
  


*      *       *  
  
  


The computer in front of Heero began to develop some static. In annoyance, Heero slapped the side of the computer; he wasn't too fond of interruptions when there was important work to be done. An image of Dr. J. appeared on the computer, "Hello Heero."  Heero almost jumped back in shock; almost, but his sense of composure got the best of him.  
  
"Do I have another mission?" Heero asked monotonously. Though his voice was void of emotion, he secretly was anxious to get out again and battle.  There was no excitement with planning, and it wasn't helping the curtailing of the war either.  
  
"No, but, I wanted to inform you Operation Lunar Asteroid was under way. Selene, our sixth pilot will be working for OZ, but at the same time she will be taking all their plans and sending them to us." Dr. J spoke quickly as if he had something urgent to attend to after the session.  "Selene was trained well, but I fear that the tyro still has a bit of apprehension.  I could sense it."  
  
Heero froze for a second and then replied, "And how will I be able to tell him apart…"  
  
Heero was interrupted by Dr. J.'s warm laughter, "She! Not HE!  I thought I had made that clear before. "  
  
"She?" Heero sounded quite shocked, even though he tried to hide it.  "No wonder she was apprehensive.  Infiltration is not a job for a woman.  But then, again, I suppose in an organization full of men, it might be."  
  
"Well, duh Heero, Selene is a female name!" the braided wonder who had been standing there all along answered.  He had seemed invisible in his corner, watching quietly.  
  
"How long have you been here DUO?" Heero questioned Duo, he was trying desperately not to lose his temper, since that would be unHeero-like.  It was irritating to think he was being spied upon.  
  
"Long enough," Duo answered flashing the famous Duo Maxwell grin, "So as Heero was saying, how can we tell this chick apart from all the other baddies?"  He folded his arms and leaned against the wall, waiting for the scientist's answer.  
  
"Well, I've instructed her to tie a white band on her mobile suit, and physically she has dark blue eyes, and wavy black hair. If that isn't enough, I'm sure it will be obvious by her different fighting style than from the OZ soldiers.  She might not end up being one of the best among them, but I'm sure you'll be able to tell.  Besides, she'll be the one restraining from the fighting since she is on our side." Duo laughed some more at the prospect of Heero mistaking their new pilot as a boy.  
  
"A girl." Heero whispered, " makes sense, a girl would have an easier time getting information from Zechs or Treize than someone annoying like you."  
  
"HEY!" Duo shouted, "Watch it, I have feelings unlike you!" Heero suppressed a smile.  
  
  


*       *       *   
  
  


Selene looked down from her gundam at the rolling countryside searching for a place to hide her gundam after the battle. "Hmmmm... How odd," she muttered, "They haven't sent out a whole fleet of Leos against me... yet.  Perhaps I won't have to fight them first.  That would be a relief.  Oh, Selene, will you stop acting like a baby.  That would NOT be a relief.  I'm here to obliterate them all!" 

Just then, she felt a strong blow from behind. Her body trembled slightly, but then she quickly shifted the gundam to that direction expecting to see a swarm of Leos except, that wasn't what she got. There was a single Leo floating with its beam saber drawn.  It amused her, "What are they thinking?  I didn't know OZ was fond of suicide missions."  
  
"I challenge you gundam," a voice boomed in through her communicator.  It was assured and unwavering, for a second it sent chills through her back.  But then she quickly changed moods when she realized what an easy battle this would prove to be.  
  
Selene couldn't contain herself…she had tried… but now she couldn't… she burst out laughing.  But even as she laughed, her subconscious warned her not to grow to assured as to lose her concentration. "Man, you ozzies sure don't know too much," she stated between small bursts of laughter.  It seemed it was too late, though; assurance had already seeped into her mind and taken the form of a light sort of arrogance. Little did she know that sometime soon her arrogance would catch in quite a quagmire.  
  
In the Leo, Zechs was becoming aggravated, "I'll show this foolish pilot," he thought. His Leo raised its sword to strike again, but Lunar Eclipse was faster. It grabbed his Leo tightly in its strong hands silvery hands.  Sweat dared to trickle down his long blonde bangs, which were concealed by the ivory mask.  "Will this mobile suit become my casket?" he thought trying to guess what the pilot's next move would be.  
  
"Quite a turn of events." Selene smiled maliciously, "What is your name Ozzie?"  She couldn't resist tormenting before she finished him off.  "No, Selene, no, just finish him off and go.  Don't dawdle here," her subconscious screamed.  
  
Zechs couldn't believe it, "Why doesn't she just finish me off?" he pondered, "Maybe I can use this time to my advantage.  Stupid pilot.  You should kill your enemies while you have the chance."   "If you must know I am Specials Ace Zechs Merquise," he answered while his mind ran through different ways to escape this quite unpleasant predicament.  
  
"Quite an elaborate name Zechsy-boy, of course, it might not fit on your tombstone!" she found herself really getting into this.  It would be over soon.  And this appetizer to revenge would content her quite a bit.  
  
Zechs felt his whole body feel tense, this pilot was playing around with him like a cat toys with a mouse before pouncing, and he couldn't think of any way to escape. "Listen Zechsy-boy, and listen well, I can sense all your emotions, your heart is beating, the adrenaline is rushing, you're afraid... terrified…intimidated…panicking… in other words, scared."  
  
Zechs winced at the nickname and then interrupted, "Are you planning on killing me anytime soon?"  
  
"Since I am in a generous mood, which happens scarcely, I've decided to let you go, but make sure you inform all your Ozzie friends that next time our paths cross, they won't be quite as lucky as you!" Selene laughed vindictively and flew off to the overhang where she had decided to hide her gundam.  There was a soft whoosh that penetrated the air as gundanium alloy cut through the air.  
  
Zechs shivered and then smiled; he had come out alive after all.  
  
  


*      *       *   
  
  


Selene stood in front of the OZ building, her hair pulled in a low ponytail. To the untrained eye, she looked like any other schoolgirl - reticent, innocent, and certainly not lethal. "Wow, nice place, too bad its at the expense of lives and happiness of the people," Selene thought while gazing at the massive edifice that held the OZ headquarters.  
  
"May I help you ma'am?" one of the soldiers on guard asked, he was well groomed and stood erect against a marble pillar.  
  
Selene began to speak trying to mask her anger towards OZ with sweetness, " I heard Colonel Treize was looking for soldiers, and here I am."  She hoped it didn't sound too peculiar.  
  
The man laughed under his breath, "Colonel Treize was looking for men to fight for him, and you, clearly are not a man!"  
  
"What difference does it make if I'm a woman? Is Colonel Une not a woman?" Selene tried to keep the anger seething within her from overflowing. "Must keep calm," she thought.  Luckily, she was calm enough to think of the only female member of OZ she had really heard of before.

  
"Colonel Une is an elite soldier, you on the other hand would not even survive to become a low ranking officer," answered the soldier pompously.  
  
 "I wouldn't?" Selene asked, her eyes glimmering. "On second thought, forget the whole 'keep calm' issue," she whispered to herself. The soldier laughed to himself quietly some more, but his laughter ceased when the girl drew her sword. "Alright, you've insulted me, now, you will have to duel me."   
  
"Sure," the man answered pompously drawing his own sword; it was much frailer than her sword. In a flash Selene made a swift movement with her sword and the soldiers sword lie on the ground broken in two pieces.  The pieces gleamed in the noonday sun as her eyes did while she stared angrily at the obstinate guard.  
  
"I want to see Colonel Treize, would you please direct me?" her voice sounded soft and angelic, as if nothing had happened at all. The soldier nodded obediently and led her in silence to his office.  
  
  


*       *        *   
  
  


Treize sat at his desk, gently petting one of his many canaries. "I wonder what is taking Zechs so long. He should have been here by now." He gracefully stood up and walked to the window.  
  
"At least some of us should be entitled to freedom," he commented as he let the canary out the window. He knew that much greater battles were eminent and compared to what was to come, right now was just child's play. Just then there was a light knock on the door. "That must be Zechs now," he thought. "Come in." It wasn't Zechs though; it was Haft, one of his officers with his forehead dotted with sweat. "What's wrong?" Haft quickly moved out of the way allowing the seemingly innocent young lady step forward.  
  
"How may I help you?" Treize asked eloquently.  
  
"Wow, Treize has really changed since the last time I saw him," Selene thought. He looked nothing like the young friend of Milliardo's who used to throw snowballs at her in the winter. Haft seemed in a hurry to leave, but this did not surprise Selene at all. She knew she had acted rashly and that she should watch herself more carefully, but it had been so tempting to wipe the grin off his face. "I wanted to become a soldier under your command, sir."  
  
"A soldier?" Treize mulled over the thought, "but you look to be just a little girl." Haft, who was standing behind Selene shook his head trying to warn Treize but obviously Treize did not get the message.  
  
"A little girl?" Selene seemed quite insulted by that, but she was patient unlike she was with Haft. "Bring me your best soldier Treize, and I'll prove to you what this *little* girl can do." She felt hesitant at being so bold and hoped to herself that her painstaking training would finally pay off.  
  
Treize seemed up to the challenge, "Alright then, when Colonel Zechs arrives, we'll have you duel him, with swords of course, mobile suits would give him an unfair advantage. If you win, I'll let you be a soldier." "But you won't win," Treize thought.  
  
Selene took a deep breath, her fear melting away like snow under the scorching summer sun. She forced herself to keep from laughing, "Zechs, where have I heard that name before," she thought, even though she knew the answer.  But yet her body twitched, "He was in a Leo," she thought, "if he had a gundam, he would probably have me beat."  
  
  


*        *         *   
  
  


Zechs jumped out from his Leo feeling exhausted, he knew he needed to rest before commencing some more training. He swore to himself that it would be the last time he would be beaten by the ruthless gundams. "Treize wants you in his office," one of the officers informed him, "says it's urgent."  
  
Zechs muttered incoherently, but orders were orders. He picked up his pace and ran up to Treize's office. Several of his own men started to follow him. "What are you doing?" he asked perplexed.  
  
"We want to see you fight this woman everyone is talking about!" one of the officers answered.  News spread like wildfire on the base.  Already tall tales had spread some talking about a fifty foot woman and others talking about an Amazon that was holding Treize hostage that very moment.  All amusingly extreme exaggerations.   
  
"Woman? What woman?" Zechs hoped he was hearing everything correctly.  
  
"This woman in Mr. Treize's office is going to duel you, if she wins she gets to be a soldier for OZ."  
  
"How is that fair? She'll never be able to beat me, tell Treize I refuse," it hurt his honor to have to fight someone that he knew he could easily beat. However, he was underestimating the skills of his challenger.  
  
"She won't let you back out," another officer added.  
  
Zechs sighed, "Well, that's too bad for her then."  
  
He opened the door and found many other soldiers gathered in the room. He couldn't understand what the big deal over this girl was. "Well where is she?" he asked, quite annoyed. The men all pointed to the young girl who had her sword unsheathed. She was taller than most of the men, but one could still tell that she looked much younger than the rest.

  
"That's not a woman! She's merely a child! Now this is truly unfair," Zechs whispered. "This isn't like Treize," he thought and he began to wonder what exactly was going on. Treize stood in the corner, smiling; he knew something was oddly familiar about that girl, and he could tell from the look on Zechs's face that he hadn't caught it.  
  
Selene circled around Zechs like a lioness stalking her prey. "Is this all you can bring me?!" she commented. Zechs was red as a beet but it wasn't apparent; he couldn't understand what all this would accomplish, "Alright, child, I'll fight you."  
  
"Good. And also, you might not want your men in the room to witness the shame of their own colonel losing to a mere little girl," Selene smiled, this was more fun than she thought it would be.  And then her stomach twisted in anxiety, she was most comfortable with the sword because she hated and feared guns.  But this was a colonel in OZ, and she knew it would take luck as well as skill to win.  
  
"No, girl, you're the only one who will feel any shame," Zechs sneered, but he soon wanted to take back his statement. He didn't think he had any reason to hate this girl yet, but for someone reason he didn't seem too fond of her.  
  
"By the way, my name is Selene, engrave that name on your mind," she hissed while trying to keep her composure.  She could tell the man was well conditioned with his uniform creasing over ample muscle.  
  
"I'll engrave it on your tombstone too," Zechs whispered to himself. However, it seemed it was audible enough for Selene to catch his words.  
  
"Hey!" thought Selene angrily, "that was stolen from my line!"  And then a startling thought struck her, "If he's assured enough to single-handedly attack a gundam, what will be left of me after this duel?"  
  
"Whenever you're ready," Treize said leaning back in his chair. "Perhaps I'm wrong," he thought, "perhaps she isn't who I first thought she may have been. If that were the case, Zechs surely wouldn't be acting so hostile. That must be it; I was foolish to think that that girl made out alive. My memory must be growing dim, she doesn't really resemble her either." Selene stayed back, trying to make herself look weak, allowing Zechs to make the first move. He fell right for the bait, the poor fool. He lunged at her, and she moved aside causing him to hit the desk, lucky for him, he had his mask, or else it might have ended there.  It was unlucky for Selene, though, she feared that if she couldn't end it quickly, she would be as easily chopped into pieces by him as a professional cook chops vegetables. The men, who had been chattering away nervously, fell silent. Selene ran on to the balcony.  She couldn't think of what else to do.  
  
"Are you running away, little girl?" one of the braver soldiers taunted her. Zechs quickly came after her, and the excitement began. Their swords clashed, as they moved back and forth.  The dance of clashing swords was perfect, and the two fighters moved about with the grace and precision of ballerinas, though much deadlier.  
  
"He's good," Selene thought to herself, "but I need to be better." It was harder for her to predict his moves when she couldn't see the expressions on his face, but she still seemed to be doing well. Then she began to wonder why he even wore that mask.  
  
"I'll get her right where I want her," Zechs thought; he had been shocked by the skill of his opponent but was till determined to be the victor. There was a fierce look in her eyes, the desire to win. "Why does she want so badly to join Oz?" he asked himself, "she should get out of here, she doesn't belong. She can get better than this." His own thoughts shocked him, because he knew it shouldn't matter to him what this silly little girl wanted to do. He let the thoughts dissipate, and he prepared to play out his plan to get rid of her.  
  
Selene could sense his plan. "Alright, I'll play along," she thought lunging for Zechs with quite a bit of force. Zechs's plan worked perfectly; at least he thought it had. He dodged swiftly and Selene went flying over the balcony railing.  
  
"Quite a pity," he said, "I think I could have grown to like her." "No more of her," he thought, "thank goodness."  
  
All the soldiers cheered and clapped, but all of a sudden silence came over them like an ominous cloud. Zechs felt himself hit the floor hard losing his sword as well. He looked up to see Selene standing above him, with her sword and his sword in her hand. "You underestimated me, that's why you lost," she said throwing Zech's sword to Treize. "I expect you to keep your promise, you will make me an officer of OZ."  She secretly let out the breath she hadn't even thought she was holding while she pondered, "I won out of luck.  His skill preceded mine.  As much as I hate winning this by chance, I can't afford to duel him again."  
  
"No," Treize answered, "I will make you a lieutenant under Colonel Zechs." "It would be an ironic twist," Treize thought, "I just hope they don't kill each other first."  
  
Selene smiled in satisfaction, "that works too." She soon noticed her silent audience, "What are you staring out, get to work!"  
  
Treize smiled, "I do believe you've given them your first order... Lieutenant."  
  
"Lunata," Selene added, giving the name she had decided would be her pseudo-name. The men were obedient and left the room as soon as possible; they had already decided that this new soldier would pay for mortifying their superior officer.  
  
"Wait a second, Haft!" Treize shouted as the officer tried to scurry out of the room, "Please escort Lieutenant Lunata to suite 12."  
  
Haft nodded, his eyes filling with fear, he too had sworn revenge, but at this moment he wanted as far away from that girl as possible. Following his orders, however, he led the girl away. As soon as they left the room Treize went over to Zechs who was staring at her coldly as she left. "So, I guess this means your going to learn to like her," Treize commented as Zechs walked out.  
  
"Don't bet your life on it, Treize," was his terse reply.


	2. Lightning Strikes

__

_Chapter Two: Lightning Strikes_

_Well-behaved women rarely make history._

_~Laural Thatcher Ulrich_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters! I am getting absolutely no money off this story, none, nil, zip! So, please don't sue me.  
  
**Author's Note:** I will be making a story on Selene's past (Which I shall be revising soon!!), so just bear with me, (and nagging at me always works, how the heck do you think I got my stories published, I never wanted to, but two of my friends, and they know who they are (cough, Atalanta, cough.. A.J. cough) wouldn't leave me alone. (So nagging works, but too much of it bothers me)  
  
(Enough Yapping let the story begin)  
  
Haft led the new lieutenant down the winding corridors, careful not to make any comments that Selene might find offensive. He'd learned his lesson from the first time; this wasn't a girl to mess with. It was an odd feeling to accept, though, for there was an iota of strong females on the base. He knew in an instant that her strong willed ways would clash with the conventional among them who still thought that only a man was fit to be a soldier.  
  
"I have a feeling the soldiers won't be very fond of me," Selene thought as she followed Haft, "I have to try harder to gain their trust or else I'll never be able to get the valuable information from OZ we need to fight them." For once, she wasn't thinking solely for herself, but for the good of the gundam team. She had to constantly remind herself that the whole mission was not just for her revenge, but to work as part of a team to bring down an organization of tyranny. It was hard to accept. She noted as she walked down the corridors, that the walls were extremely new looking and there was not a crack in sight. It made her cringe because she knew that there were many righteous people who didn't even have the daily necessities. She, though, had lived a rather comfortable childhood despite all the hardship and loss.  
  
"Right here, Lieutenant," Haft staggered, breaking through her pondering. He pointed to a door with elaborate woodwork depicting an old Shakespearian tale – Othello. She scrutinized it for a second and then decided to go in.  
  
"Thank you," Selene answered smiling innocently as she entered the room. It was quite a nice place, the bed was king sized with decorative lamps of alabaster porcelain on each side. A white Italian couch next to a cozy fireplace looked quite welcoming. But, her favorite part was the ivory balcony, which had a view too breathtaking for words. She gently swept over the couch closing her eyes and trying to recall better times; then, she laid her head against the curtains and pretended for a second that she was an innocent little girl again, living in the Sanc Kingdom happily ever after. When she finally came out of her trance, she noticed a uniform lying out on the bed. It was a dark blue that matched her eyes, with gold embroidery and buttons. Her boots were black and only went halfway up to her knees. What really caught her attention though, was the golden sheath that went on her belt decked with sapphires. Whether they were real or fake mattered not to her. Selene picked up the sheath and pulled out a sword, sharp and deadly. A satisfied grin crossed her face, even after she left OZ, she would take it with her. Without further ado, she quickly dressed into uniform, taking her sword and putting it in the sheath with care. The last touch was to put on the scarlet cape OZ had set out for her. It flowed down her back like a roaring river and contrasted sharply with the color of her uniform. Selene looked in the silver trimmed mirror next to her bed, "I guess this will do," she whispered, "I guess this will do."  
  


*      *      *   
  
  


"Beaten by a little girl, Zechs, what do you have to say about that?" Dah, one of his soldiers commented as he sat down to have some coffee. It was a popular drink in a place were erratic battles in the middle of the night were all too common.  
  
"I was tired from the battle that's all," he answered defending himself, "besides, I let her win, to show her it isn't easy being a soldier, now, we'll see who is better. She won't even last a week." For once, he wasn't using his head, for he was soon to be proven wrong.  He wrapped his hands around the mug, soaking up its warmth.  
  
"Tired, eh?" Dah continued, trying not to laugh. Then again, if he himself had been forced to taken the well-trained gundam pilot, he would not be in such a position of amusement.  
  
Zechs had had enough; he got up and walked away. It was not that he couldn't stand the taunting of his own soldiers, it was that he knew that there were more important things to be done than squander about with a group of fools who would twist anything he said.  
  
"Running away!?" one of the other soldiers shouted as Zechs was leaving the room.  
  
"That girl better watch her back," Zechs thought, "she may be good, but messing with me is one mistake she shouldn't have made." And time would only prove his thoughts true.  
  
  


*      *       *   
  
  


"You wanted to see me, Treize?" Selene asked politely as she entered his office. As soon as she had finished dressing and started to acclimate herself to the surroundings, she had been summoned.  
  
"I see you have found you're uniform," he commented eyes looking over what she was wearing as if searching once more for familiarity.  
  
"Ah, yes, and my room was lovely; a very nice place you have here." She wanted to throw in a comment about how their aristocratic ways could be cut down and the superfluous money used to help those who needed it, but she restrained herself for the sake of the mission.  And it was saying how important the mission was because she was usually not so tact.  
  
"Good," Treize answered with a hint of a smile, "you have a training session tonight with the other soldiers. Colonel Zechs is in charge; you will be helping him as well as learning the ways of OZ."  
  
"So you teach us to be the scum of the earth," Selene thought to herself.  
  
"I must warn you though, the other soldiers, they might not receive you too well," Treize commented, "you may leave, but remember, dinner will be served at six thirty sharp in the cafeteria, or you may have it sent to your room if you wish. Practice is an hour after that."  
  
"Thanks Treize," Selene said as she left the door closing behind her. She paused a second before continuing to walk down the hall.  
  
Treize sighed, "It will truly be interesting to watch Zechs work with her. I do hope they learn to get along, Zechs needs someone to look out for him."  He then smiled warmly as thoughts of Une flooded over him.  
  
  


*      *       *  
  
  


Selene glanced at the silver clock hanging in the hallway, "Only ten past five, I guess I should take a look around this place since I will be stuck here for quite a while." She walked down the winding corridor and found herself in a lounge. There were several Italian couches, like the one in her room, arranged around a grand piano. "Jackpot," she thought staring at the glistening black piano. She gently pulled forward the bench and sat at it. Selene sighed, it reminded her of home, where she also had a piano just like this one, home, so far away... and it also reminded her of there, the place she had tried to shut out from her mind, for its memories brought tears flowing down her cheeks. NO! She wouldn't think of it, it was over and done with, in the past, she was Selene Lunata now, and whatever she had been before had to be forgotten. There was nothing to do now but to be strong, and perhaps one day, she'd be able to make it up to the lost souls. She gently pressed her fingers on the polished white keys. A tune from long ago played in her head (it's white reflection by the way), what was that tune, she strained her memory to remember, but alas it was too faint to recall exactly where she had heard it. She played the tune over and over again on the keys, somehow striking the right notes without a music sheet in front of her. For a reason unknown to her, the tune eased her heart, and brought her inner happiness. Then, she sat on the couch, laid her head down and fell into a dreaming sleep…  
  
There she was, walking down a hall void of light, except that she was not herself now, but much younger – at an age of innocence. In her hand she held a rose, which illuminated her surroundings with a bright light from within. As she walked, it began to rain, though she was inside. The rose withered and died in her hands, and the little girl kneeled, weeping bitterly. It continued to rain, and as it did, the little girl grew into the age she was now. The corridors were still dark, and without any light, she had to crawl. She still held in her hand the withered, lightless rose. As more time passed, the rose started to glow faintly, until finally, miraculously it returned to its earlier form, rejuvenated…  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" a voice shouted, piercing her sleep like an arrow; Selene jumped up in horror.  Her breath came hard as she looked about her, forgetting where she was.  Everything quickly came back to her and she shivered as if someone was running ice down her back. Zechs stood there, clearly angry.  
  
"What's..."  
  
She was cut off by Zechs, "You're late for practice!"  
  
"That's impossible," Selene said calmly, "It was only five ten about fifteen minutes ago; I couldn't have been asleep more than half an hour."  Though she sounded calm, her eyebrow was twitching in anxiety.   
  
"Its seven fifteen now!" Zechs shouted.  
  
"I just checked on that clock in the hall half an hour ago I said!" Selene protested. Zechs began to laugh in a manner that irritated her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the hall.  
  
"What time does that say, lieutenant?" he asked in a voice that signified victory.  
  
Selene's voice somehow managed to answer, "Five ten."  
  
"And so it has been for as long as I have been at OZ. That clock is broken, but that is NO EXCUSE for being late," Zechs smiled in satisfaction. He walked off followed by a highly embarrassed and angry Selene. "If you thought that was embarrassing *little* girl," he thought, "you just wait... you just wait!"

Author's Note:  That would be the end of this chapter.  If you'd like an email every time I update send me a message at ladydemosthenes9@yahoo.com 

**HAVE A NICE DAY!**


	3. Time

Chapter Three: I'll play your game.  
  
   
  
Selene followed in absolute disgust, it was obvious that her stay at OZ would not be pleasant, but she swore to herself that as soon she was out of OZ and with her dear gundam again… well… let's just say the sight wasn't going to be too pretty for Zechs. "What kind of spy am I?" she thought, trying to uplift her spirit, "I can't want to leave as soon I've gotten here; there's work to be done!"   
  
She walked in utter silence, silence that was beginning to bother Zechs to her delight.  "Perhaps I was being too harsh," he thought, but quickly took the thought back, "You're being a fool, Zechs, did the Alliance care when they ravaged your home and killed everything of worth to you, NO!  So why the heck should you be showing any sympathy to this girl? She's a soldier like all the others." Selene glanced at Zechs and surmised that he was fighting some sort of mental battle from the tension that marked him. She wondered what was bothering her, but she knew in an instant it must have been her.    
  
Soon, He was walking down the corridors to the battle simulator holding his head high, not letting his conscience get to him since he had never allowed it to before. Selene just ensued slowly, gazing down at the white marble floors and wondering when it would all be over. Presently, they came into a large room, which had to have been the battle simulator.  Zechs's men were already awaiting him in the battle room and some of them looked like they were getting restless.   "Miss Arrogance here was lost, and didn't even know she was late," Zechs announced strutting into the room. Selene cringed at the comment, wishing that she could just become invisible. Then, she shook her head in disgust and quickly regained her state of serenity; if there was one thing she couldn't do, it was to let the men see her upset. She knew they relished degrading her, and so she could not permit it.    
  
The men burst into laughter while some grumbled incoherently, but Selene continued to keep herself composed, with much trouble of course. She was threatening to blow like an active volcano and spew seething comments out in return. Some of the men twitched wondering, "Why isn't she getting angry?  How can she remain so calm?" Zechs stared, almost a sense of respect building up for this mentally strong girl, almost.  
  
"It's ok," she reassured herself, "I'll get him back." And so, she began to plot in her mind a proper retribution for his scathing comments.  
  
  "Well, I see you have a great sense of composure," Zechs thought with a menacing smile, "let's see how you will handle fighting me in mobile suit combat. It was wounded pride that was beginning to speak.  "Alright Lieutenant, suit up in a Leo, you and I will be fighting. Let's show these men how battles ought to be fought." Selene blinked, trying to keep her eyes from widening in horror. She had never been exposed to using a Leo.   
  
"But Colonel!" Haft protested, "She hasn't even had training!"   
  
"Shut up you incompetent fool!" Zechs stated coolly, yet with a sense of anger, "The Lieutenant has proven herself a superb fighter, I'm sure she'll be fine." It was the pride speaking again, for one of the worst wounds one can inflict against a man is against his pride or sacred honor.   
  
"But that's absolutely…." One of his other men started but Selene finished the sentence, "Fair." She had decided now that whether she protested or not, things were going to go as Zechs wanted it. So, it was better to go in honorably without complaint than to seem like a useless weakling.  
  
Zechs snerked walking slowly towards his mobile suit, as he walked passed Selene, he gently pushed back her hair and whispered into her ear, "You won't win this one, and if you're smart you'll stay out of my way from now on." Her cheeks flashed scarlet, like roses in the noonday sun.    
  
Selene scowled thinking, "Don't count on it Zechs," as he left to board his Mobile Suit.  Selene stared at the Leo next to his; it seemed well enough to her for piloting.  She strutted up to it imitating Zechs when he had led her to this room, trying to convince herself that she could do what she was about to attempt.  "He's definitely a man of honor," she thought admiring him but then quickly reprimanding herself, "you don't admire enemies, Selene, especially inferior ones." She knew the comment on inferiority was only to kill the trepidation residing within her. She climbed into the Leo amazed at actually how large they were, since they only seemed like what flies were to humans in her gundam - pestering little bugs that needed to be eliminated.  Inside the Leo was foreign to Selene, since her gundam was much more complex. She expected that because of its simplicity, she might be able to command it anyways, but the positioning of the buttons as well as their indication for what they were was different.  Sweat darted down her face as she muttered to herself, "How the heck do I activate this!?!?!?"  She felt a light blow against the suit; it seemed Zechs wasn't going to wait for her to activate her Leo. Or perhaps he thought she was playing with him by letting him think he had the upper hand, when in all reality, he did.  She searched around, and finally found the little red button that would activate it. If the words "Activation button" had not been written on it, she would have surely perished right then and there.  She quickly gave a sigh of relief as her battle screen turned on and she was able to see Zechs in front of her… prepared to attack.  She quickly dodged, though the lightness of the Leo ruined her calculations and she slammed right into the metallic wall of the room with resounding clangor.  It only took her a few minutes though, to regain her equilibrium, as she was slowly beginning to get used to the difference in mass and speed.  After a little while, she was acclimated enough to start proving Zechs wrong about her capabilities in a Leo.  But as she lifted her saber to make her first move, a thought lingered into her mind.  "What if I give myself away?" she mulled, "What if they match my battle tactics to those of the pilot of Lunar Eclipse?"    
  
In her mind she pictured a scale, on one side was her life, on the other her pride.  The scale tipped a bit to the side of her pride, perhaps it wouldn't be so dangerous. Then she recalled the big picture: she had joined OZ to steal information from them for the gundam pilots, and in turn OZ would be destroyed; thus, the war would end so that children wouldn't have to be orphaned like her, and lose all that they loved.  The thought stabbed her heart, and in the same way that it stabbed her heart, she allowed Zechs to stab her Leo with his beam saber. She had stalled too long in thought; it was too late to do anything about it now.  The Leo became motionless and collapsed against the floor.  The attack hadn't stirred Selene, but falling against the ground caused her to hit her head hard against the screen.    
  
Zechs's Leo stood triumphant over her, and Zechs quickly jumped out.  "Perhaps he's coming to help me, and I'll be able to push him aside and show that I'm stronger than he thinks," she thought.  But, that was not the case, Zechs merely walked up to his soldiers and gave them a short speech, which sounded like a blur to Selene who was trying to reactivate her Leo and get up and out.  He allowed his soldiers to leave practice early and then after they had left he smiled and exited the room as well.   "Hey!" Selene shouted slamming at the exit button of her Leo.  The Leo had landed face first and the exit hatch was parallel to the ground; so she couldn't get it open.  Not only that but her Leo had shut off so she couldn't even get it to stand erect so that she might be able to get out.  What she needed was another Leo to push hers up so she could get out.  "How could I let myself be humiliated like this?" she thought, "SO WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT WHO I AM, IN FACT, I HOPE HE DOES SO HE WON'T BE ABLE TO SLEEP AT NIGHT WITHOUT WORRYING ABOUT MY VENGENCE!"  Her thoughts were interrupted were interrupted by the cacophony of metal hitting metal, and she found herself standing again. Because the Leo's sensors were blank, she was unable to identify her hero.  She quickly opened the exit hatch and jumped out to see who her savior had been.  The hatch of the other Leo opened too, and she strained her eyes to see the figure standing there.  The young boy jumped out his long brown braid flying behind him.  "Who are you and how did you get here?" Selene asked noting that he didn't wear an OZ uniform.   
  
The boy flashed an ivory smile; "Death goes anywhere he wants."   
  
Selene stared at him, befuddled.   
  
"But if you must know, my name is Duo," the boy said tossing her a black rectangular object.   
  
"What's this?" Selene asked catching the item and then inspecting it.   
  
"It's a computer networked with ours, so that we can communicate. It's a good thing you're an ally to death."  Selene meant to ask what exactly he meant but the boy had disappeared just as quickly as he appeared.   
  
She grinned, "Well then, Zechs will soon meet death as well."  


	4. An Ally of Death

Zechs sat down on his Victorian couch in his room, exhausted from the day's work. The girl was tough, but he had proven himself better.  The fireplace had been lit, and the fire was roaring filling the room with welcomed warmth.  He stared into the fire, watching the flames lick the logs, causing them to crumble.  Crumbling…Cinq Kingdom…Burning…Her…His mind wander pulling out memories he had tried so hard to forget.  Running… Through a burning palace…everything crumbling…the girl…Stuck under the ruins…get her out…running….The Alliance…gunshots piercing the air…Her scream.  Someone knocked at the door shattering all thoughts. He jumped up and slowly walked over wondering who it was and what they wanted.  He opened the door and to find Haft standing there with his face filled with a sense of urgency.   
  
"What's the matter Haft? Zechs asked sensing that something was definitely wrong. He couldn't guess what it was.   
  
"Gundam 02 is attacking mobile suit Hangar 13, and half of the Leos have already been destroyed!"  Haft stated sweat trickling down his face and waiting for the realization to sink in.   
  
"Hangar 13?" Zechs repeated the words, and then he remembered, "I left Lieutenant Lunata down there!" He silently cursed his haplessness and his impertinence for allowing pride to get the best of him.   
  
He slammed the door shut and ran down the corridors right past Haft toward Hangar 14, where he knew there was more Leos stored for combat.  "So what if she dies?" He thought running, "Why do I care, wasn't that my intention in the first place, to leave her to die?  No, if she dies my hands will be stained with more blood, and I'll have the burden of losing another life as well as another soldier."  He quickened his pace, now with a dozen of his own soldiers following him. All of them were breathing hard and he knew right away that afterwards he would have to drill them through more running exercises. Once he reached the hangar he wasted no time, he jumped in the nearest Leo and flew through the transporting corridor that connected the two hangars. He held his breath when he caught sight of the destruction.  Hangar 13 had been set ablaze, and there were no signs of life.  "What will my soldiers say after this?  I'm sure it won't just pass as an accident," Zechs thought sweat dripping from the tips of his platinum blond hair.  It was obvious that they were too late and Gundam 002 had already decimated all the mobile suits, leaving nothing but charred remains.  
  
   
  
Duo grinned as he stepped into the room the five scientists had set up for them as a base, "Nothing like slicing a few M.S. and then coming home for bedtime!"   
  
"But you never sleep!"  Quatre commented while sipping some hot cocoa.   
  
"So?  You own a fortune, and yet all you always never fail to wear the same outfit!" said back walking over to Heero to see what he was up to. Quatre shook his head in confusion wondering what kind of comeback that was meant to be.   
  
"Whachya doing?" Duo asked in a tone that he knew annoyed Heero, who was furiously typing at the computer.   
  
"I'm setting up contact with Selene; you did give her the computer so that she could communicate with us?" Heero asked, intimidated. He kept typing as he spoke.   
  
"Of course, of course" Duo answered, "though she was lying on the job."  Everyone gave Duo a befuddled look; he always had jokes that no one understood except for him.  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
            Zechs jumped out of his Leo, disheartened by failure.   
  
"Colonel, all the Leos are destroyed," Dah reported, "but we didn't lose any soldiers." He stood saluting at his Colonel who looked quite uncomfortable with the situation. He wondered why, after all, at least they had not lost anyone.   
  
"That's where you're wrong," Zechs sighed, "we lost Lieutenant Lunata, she was in one of the Leos when the attack took place." He clenched his fists at his side, waiting for the inevitable interrogation that would ensue.   
  
"And would you please tell us *why* Lieutenant Luanta was unable to leave her Leo or attack back?" one of the soldiers from the training session questioned. He had never been very fond of Zechs to begin with and found this to be the perfect opportunity for retribution.   
  
Zechs became ignored the burning in his cheeks and answered as coolly as he could, "I fail to see what you are trying to say."   
  
"I'm saying that you are a murderer," the soldier answered defiantly.   
  
"Mistakes are made in war, and this one is most unfortunate," Zechs stated, "but sometimes sacrifices are made." It wouldn't be enough, he knew. There was nothing to stop the chain events, nothing except…   
  
"Excuse me *boys*, but don't you think it's past you're bedtime?" Selene grinned maliciously with her hands at her hips. She was fully enjoying the scene for she knew in her mind after this she might never have the upper hand again.  The moment was precious and later on she wished she had had a camera.   
  
"It's a ghost!" Haft shouted turning white.   
  
"Where?" Selene asked in a voice drenched with sarcasm while looking behind herself.   
  
Zechs walked forward and grabbed her arm as if making sure she was solid. "She's alive," he thought, half upset that the nuisance still existed and half relieved that he would not have to defend himself against those calling him a murderer.   
  
"And what may I ask are you doing?" Selene stated with a twinge of annoyance.   
  
"How did survive?" Zechs seemed rather shocked and interested to know how the girl he hated had cheated death.   
  
"Death and I are allies," she answered tersely. She pulled away and walked off leaving Zechs to wonder exactly what she meant.   
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
            "When you think about it, it is true" Selene thought walking to her room, "certain people have wished for my death from the day I was born. Yes, from the very beginning death has stalked me; yet it takes everything I care about first as if taunting me.  Now the question remains: When will it take me?"  She opened the door to her room and stepped in while taking off her OZ coat.  The shirt under it was grey like smoke and trimmed with gold.  She threw herself on her bed while half groaning in the misery of her location and stared at her clock…. 2:12 A.M… she closed her aching eyes and fell into a dreamy state, yet there was no rest in store for her because only disturbing nightmares came to her…. Of Death. 


	5. Deep in Thought

Chapter Five  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own of the gundam characters but I own Selene and Haft for that matter. Note: Since most of the gundam characters are named after numbers, I named Haft after the Persian number 7. As for Selene, well, her name isn't from a number but from the moon goddess and that reason will be made evident later.  
  
She stood in a palace effulged by roaring flames. She was in her Oz uniform and sweat was dripping from her hair. Her heart was filled with fear, and she could hear the words "traitor" being murmured in her ears. Even though it was scorching hot her whole body trembled as if someone kept rubbing ice against her skin. The pillar next to her was wavering, before she could call on her reflexes to move her from its path, the pillar gave way, and collapsed unto her.  
  
Selene woke up from her nightmare shivering… that dream had been so haunting and so familiar. Memories were rushing to her…. Memories she had long abandoned to ease her own pain. No, she wouldn't think of it, there was too much pain involved… she had put that all behind her. Selene looked at the clock- it was 5:10 A.M. Her whole body shuddered, that was the time when everything had fallen, when the place she had called home had collapsed. Her eyes betrayed her and tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm becoming such a weakling," she said forcefully wiping her tears, "I must stay strong, no more crying over petty things." Yet she knew that her reasons weren't petty; how many children had lost two sets of families? She pushed her thoughts away and decided to get out of bed since she knew sleep would not come to her anymore. Perhaps she should investigate the black box that "Death" had brought to her. Her mind made, she gently picked up the box only to see that it really wasn't a box but actually a laptop. She opened the laptop and a small screen picture of Dr. J popped into view.  
  
"Hello Selene," the voice said with authority, "If your hearing this, that means Duo did his job delivering this to you."  
  
"Duo," Selene thought, "so that's death's name."  
  
"This laptop is the most top of the line, state of the art spy equipment I have ever invented, " Dr. J's voice continued, "Whatever information you put in here will be sent directly to us. The green button on the side enables the laptop to become pocket sized and the yellow button will make it return to normal size."  
  
"What about the red button?" Selene asked out loud forgetting that the screen had been prerecorded.   
  
The Dr. J kept speaking, "And knowing your great curiosity, you want to know what the red button is. Well, Selene, that is a self-destruct button so that in case you're in an emergency and have to destroy the computer you can just press that button. Well, that's all I have to tell you for now, so goodbye and good luck."  
  
Selene sighed and looked at the clock- 5:25 A.M. She walked over and put on the dark blue Oz jacket that matched her eyes. "Perhaps I should give Zechs a wake up call," she thought sinisterly. She could imagine Zechs half awake and opening the door, if she had a camera she would probably take a picture and then use it against him. She snickered at the thought, and somehow decided that she would let "sleeping beauty" rest. She walked up to the mirror to sum up her looks before leaving. People said she had her father's eyes, of course she wouldn't know because when she was born her father had already been assassinated. She had heard a lot about her father… Heero Yuy, never from any actual written sources but only from everyone around her. They extolled his virtues and his dedication to peace. She stared back into the mirror, if her father was still alive what would he think of his daughter now? The pacifist's daughter who had become a soldier; he'd find it deplorable most likely. "No," she thought, "my father is dead now, and if I become a pacifist I'll probably end up dead like him and the Peacecrafts and that will certainly not help at all. I will work to achieve vengeance for those lost souls and in the end, I too will probably join them." She quickly grabbed the laptop pressing the green button and putting it in her pocket; she then left her room to wander. She walked along to the room she had been visiting until Zechs had come and so rudely dragged her to practice. As the room came into view, her heart fell; Zechs was sitting on the couch reading a book and she wasn't about to go in there with him. He looked up sensing her presence and smiled- sort of.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Selene asked turning away from his glare.  
  
"I could ask the same for you," Zechs answered.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," she said plainly.  
  
"Well, neither could I," he replied.  
  
"What are you reading?" Selene questioned curiously.  
  
"Nothing," he quickly answered hiding the book and getting up to leave. As he walked by her he quickly commented, "Breakfast is at 7:00 A.M. and don't be late." She nodded remembering her hunger and the fact that she had missed dinner the night before. Now that he was gone she could sit and well, become consumed by her thoughts.   
  
A quick flashback came to her. There she was only about 14, a young and spirited young girl who had trained for the last 11 years of her life to become a great gundam pilot ready to face anything. That was when she had first gotten her mission. Come work for Oz and secretly hand over their plans to her allies, the other gundam pilots. She had been prepared in the Oz ways and could easily compete with anyone who graduated from the top military academies. The only thing she hadn't learned about was the Leo system since Dr. J said that by the time she went to OZ, new models would have replaced it. He had probably not taught her on purpose because otherwise her skill might have betrayed her. The flashback quickly ended and she got up to go see if there were any computers she could go hack into for information.  
  
  
  
  
Ok, so there was not much action in that chapter… but there will be next time! So Please R and R, and I'll hopefully write more. Thanks!  



	6. Interesting Information

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam but I do own my fanfic character ^_^. Gee, I'm rather bad at updating this one, but then again, that's what happens when you have eight unfinished fics! (And I suppose that's my fault) Ehm, Anyways, here is the sixth chapter of A Girl?!?! On further note, I have a story up called "Soon to be Memory" and it explains most of the foggy parts of this story concerning her past. Since the character is deeply affected and influenced by her life as a child.  
  
After walking along the OZ corridors for several hours, she hadn't found a single computer left in open view that could possibly be hacked into. The OZ organization was much smarted than she thought, but she had to be smarter. As she passed by Treize's office she could hear several voices talking. She quickly situated herself to lean against the wall and eavesdrop; perhaps this morning would not be a waste of her time.  
  
"OZ's plans to overthrow the alliance must be kept a secret," Treize was saying, "Lady, you know what to do."  
  
"Yes, your excellence," a female voice answered, "I will go right now."  
  
"I know I can trust you," Treize replied with hint of passion in his voice. Lady Une walked out of the office and thankfully did not notice Selene who was pressing her self against the wall in an effort not to be seen. There still had to be someone else in that room for she could her more talking.  
  
"Treize," the voice was deep and obviously belonged to Zechs.  
  
"Yes, Mi," Treize was not able to finish his sentence for Zechs interrupted.  
  
"I told you never to call me that," he replied coldly.  
  
"My mistake," Treize answered, "I'm supposing you want to be the one to take over the Sanc Kingdom Alliance base, am I not correct?"  
  
"Yes," Zechs whispered. Selene's heart leapt, what in the world would Zechs want to go to the Sanc Kingdom for? She quickly sprinted away before he would walk out and catch her. She headed straight for that secluded room where she had been earlier. Catching her breath, she pulled out the miniature laptop and punched the yellow button returning it to normal size. As fast as humanly possible she typed in all the data she had received from listening to the conversation and sent it to Heero and the other pilots. She then pressed the green button and returned the laptop to her pocket. Now to ponder over what Zechs would want with the Sanc Kingdom. She remembered the place very well, she had been brought there after her mother had died and placed under the care of the Peacecrafts. There, she had first sensed the emotions many children should have had from the day they were born. She had felt like she belonged, like she had a family that would keep her safe from any tribulations life sent her way. She had met Milliardo Peacecraft, an energetic young boy, and though three years older had meant a lot to her. She clenched her fists, it didn't last long, and she found that whenever she found happiness it was ripped away from her. The Sanc Kingdom had fallen, and all the royal family had died. She would have died too, along with them but no; she had to be saved. Her mind remembered distinctly the Alliance soldier that was about to kill her, when all of a sudden gunshots were heard. She had screamed as strong arms had carried her away to what she didn't know at the time would be safety. She was taken to a man named Dr. J, with whom she spent most of her life training to be a Gundam Pilot. Training to have her revenge- for her father and the Peacecrafts who had all fallen in the midst of this horrible war.  
  
"Someone's going to be late for breakfast," a strong voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up; it was Zechs Merquise perhaps the last person in the world she ever wanted to see. Her eyes were filled with the flame of hatred as she walked by him and to the soldier's mess hall for breakfast. The mess hall was rather large with long tables. Most of the soldiers would bunch up into groups and eat together but Selene noticed there was no place for her among them. She simply grabbed her breakfast- a donut and some orange juice and sat at the far end of a table away from the rest of everyone. Perhaps she should have tried to mix in with the soldiers and see what valuable tidbits she would be able to pick up, yet her instincts told her that would probably be futile. As a woman in a pool of men she would never fully be accepted, especially since she was much younger than most of the people here anyway. That didn't matter though, she didn't come here to make friends; she came to do business and to take OZ down. She quickly finished her breakfast, and went to her room to think about her current position.  
  
  
  
Zechs stared at the new lieutenant eating by herself in the corner; somehow she made him feel uneasy. What was she up to now? He was pretty sure that there was something going on with that girl that was far from normal for any regular soldier. That glint of loathing in those dark blue eyes; she was definitely up to something and he had to stop her before she did too much damage.  
  
"Something bothering you Colonel?" Haft asked noticing that Zechs seemed like he was somewhere else.  
  
"No not at all," he answered smiling, "I was just thinking we haven't had a battle in a long time." As he spoke the red siren above the mess hall clock started flashing signaling that they were under attack.  
  
"Everyone into the mobile suits!" Zechs shouted getting up swiftly.   
  
"Lieutenant Lunata is not present!" Haft told the Colonel.   
  
Zechs groaned thinking, "That girl will get herself in a tight spot one of these days." He ran off to go find her, for if the base were destroyed with her in it, the blame would fall on him.  
  
  
  
Selene lay back in her bed closing her sore eyes and hoping to catch a quick nap before practice. Just when she was about to fall asleep, she heard a knock at her door. She slowly walked up to the door yawning, what did they want now? As she opened the door she was surprised to see Zechs with a very serious look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong Mask boy?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"First of all, it's Colonel Zechs Merquise to you," he seemed to become more serious by the second, "second of all, we are under attack and you need to report to the mobile suit hanger immediately."  
  
Selene smiled towards the last part; finally she would get to see some action.  
  
  
  
Ok! That's the next chapter everyone! PPPPLEEEEASE R and R? This was actually my first gundam fic when I started it. Your response is really important to me for what I do next with this fic.  
  
  
  
  



	7. The Many Wonders of Coffee

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Here's another chapter of my fic. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Soldiers had flooded the mobile suit hanger, and many of them were panicking; yet Selene remained composed. One of her better points, yet she knew she still had plenty of other flaws. Then again, she herself was a gundam pilot, which would partly, ok mostly be why she did not fear to go into battle. She climbed into the nearest Leo so consumed in her thoughts that she forgot to tie a white band on it to distinguish herself from the enemy Leos. Dr. J had always warned that her forgetfulness would someday cause her trouble. The Leos left the hanger and headed towards the south side of the base- the focal point of the enemy attack. The gundam before them had a dragon on the hand and was red, white, blue, and yellow. "Darn! What was the name of this one again?" she thought, she didn't understand what was wrong with her, why had all her senses become so obtuse all of a sudden? "Ah, yes, Shenlong," she wiped the sweat from her forehead as she also remembered that she had forgotten about the white band. And for the first time in her life, she saw exactly why the OZ soldiers feared the gundams so. The gundam was massive compared the miniature Leos, and its aim was perfect and deadly. She watched as Shenlong easily cut through several Leos.   
  
"Everyone be cautious!" she heard Zechs announce over the communication system. Selene shuddered, how could you *not* be cautious in such a situation. Shenlong targeted her Leo next attacking her with his fire dragon. Selene dodged, yet the hand of her Leo was obliterated, this battle was not going as well as planned. The worst part was that she did not have the heart to attack back, for she truly was on the gundam's side. Fifteen more minutes into the battle and there were only a hand full of Leos left, the rest had been decimated, their charred remains laying on the ground below.  
  
"ZECHS! Give the orders to retreat!" Selene shouted into the communicator contacting Zechs.  
  
"No," he answered firmly, "We will not retreat!"  
  
"Zechs," Selene took a softer tone, "you will have sealed our tombs if you do not allow us to retreat."   
  
"We'll fight till the end, we aren't spineless fools!" Zechs replied, "but if you wish you may retreat." Selene shuddered, if she left she'd never hear the end of it, and she wasn't a spineless fool either but she knew that staying could only lead to their death. Five more minutes passed and their number had been decreased to four Leos. Shenlong had still not tired; it was striking down the Leos like flies. He went after Zechs from the back, ready to attack.  
  
"Zechs! Watch out!" she found herself shouting, "I'm telling you if we stay here any longer you will lose more men!"   
  
Zechs quickly dodged the attack, "Alright, everyone out of here!" Selene smiled with contentment; finally someone would listen to her. As the Leos headed out, another one was destroyed, leaving only three of the OZ soldiers surviving from the attack.   
  
  
"I feel so empty fighting a weak enemy," Wufei declared as he watched the Leos retreat. A transmission came in from the Gundam headquarters, and Duo popped up onto the screen.  
  
"Hey Wu boy!" he waved ecstatically, "I hope you were careful for that new girl gundam pilot."  
  
"Huh?" Wufei asked rather confused.  
  
Duo grinned, "Oh! So you don't even know yet? Good! I'll be the first one to tell ya! We have a new member on the team, and it's a girl."  
  
Wufei became pale, "You're telling me we're supposed to fight OZ with a weak onna on our team?!"   
  
Duo's grin faded a bit, "Well, I've met her and she isn't that bad."  
  
Wufei wasn't about to let up on his view, "If she dies or messes us up at any point in this war, just remember I warned you before hand."  
  
"Ok, Wu-boy, whatever you say," Duo answered and ended the transmission. He turned around to see what Heero was up to at the computer.  
  
"Are you playing computer games on the job?" he joked, though Heero did not laugh.  
  
"No, that girl sent us some interesting information about OZ," Heero replied still staring into the computer.  
  
"She has a name, you know," Duo piped up.  
  
Heero turned around and got up from the computer with a disk in hand, "Names are irrelevant in this war, what's important right now is that she gets the job done flawlessly, but since she's human like most everyone else I have doubts about her ability to do so." Heero left the room and went off to do something.  
  
"You know, Selene, I'm beginning to wonder whether it's better for you to join us in the end or stay with OZ because it seems both sides really don't seem to accept you favorably," Duo muttered.  
  
  
  
The mobile suit hanger was rather empty with only 3 of its original 50 Leos returning. Selene quickly jumped out from her Leo and headed towards her room trying to avoid the lecture she knew she would get from Zechs. She stopped by at the kitchen on her way and grabbed some coffee; it was rather funny, as a child she used to abhor the coffee but Doctor J warned her that as she went on more nights without sleep she would eventually give in and drink it. How right he had been. As she caught sight of her room, to her demise she noticed Zechs was already there waiting with a stern look on his face. "He'll probably never forgive me for being one of the survivors," she thought. She walked to her door ignoring his presence.  
  
"Listen Lieutenant," he began.  
  
"Oh great, another lecture, how many more of these do I need?" Selene mumbled extremely annoyed.  
  
"I just wanted to say that my judgment out there had been a bit foggy," he continued.  
  
She turned around to face him thinking, "What's this? Are you going to admit I was right? Ohhh, too bad I don't have camcorder to record this historical event."  
  
"And I wanted to thank…" he didn't get any farther than that because a soldier bumped into Selene from the back causing her to spill her hot coffee all over the shocked colonel. Zechs didn't bother to finish his sentence; he just left. Selene went into her room trying to contain her giggles; somehow she knew she could live without the coffee because it had been used for a higher purpose.  
  
  
Ok, that's it for now. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R and R! It means sso much to me, thanks!   
  
  
  
  



	8. Bear

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I do own Selene. If you'd ever like to use her for anything, please ask first. Thanks! Anyways, this chapter is for Roni-chan, the girl who keeps pushing me to update.   
  
Zechs sat down in his comfortable quarters; the coffee stains had been quite hard to take out and now he just wanted to rest. But it seemed tonight, that was easier said then done. A horrible feeling of failure churned within him, and threatened to eat him alive. He let out a long sigh; he also felt guilty for the way he had been treating Lieutenant Lunata even though he couldn't figure out why. He had never felt this way before, save for perhaps once but that had been earlier in life and he had strived to forget about that event. He eyes began to droop; however, he was unable to sleep due to the cauldron of thoughts encumbering his mind.   
  
  
  
Selene entered her room exhausted from the day's events. The first thing she did, despite her desire to sleep was to check her computer to see whether any further instructions had been sent to her by the gundam pilots. To her surprise, there was only a single word on the screen- "bear". Selene rubbed her eyes in confusion and read it over again to make sure she had contemplated correctly.  
  
"Bear?" she thought, "what in the world is that supposed to mean?!" She yawned and supposed that she would just have to wait and see. The tired Lieutenant quickly took a warm refreshing shower and curled up in her bed.  
  
  
  
Selene jumped out of bed as she stared at her clock in disbelief; it seemed that she had overslept and missed breakfast. And if she prolonged getting ready, she knew she'd be late for practice, which would only make her superior less content with her.   
  
"Then again," she thought as she mulled about how much Zechs would reprimand her if she failed to be punctual, "why should I even care? It shouldn't bother me if he's angry with me; soon I'll be out of this miserable place." With that, she quickly made herself more presentable and left her room. She jogged down the corridor at a steady rate, and soon reached her destination. Luckily for her, she arrived just barely on time so Zechs had no excuse to reprimand her. The soldiers were all assembled in a line, and awaiting to be inspected by their colonel. Selene silently walked to the end of the line and stood as well. Zechs paced from soldier to solder, inspecting their uniforms as well as their posture. Selene sighed quietly preparing herself for what callous comment he might throw at her today. Yet when he walked up to her; he just stood and stared. Zechs let out a small gasp that was hardly audible to any other soldier, not even Selene who stood right in front of him. He had seen something rather unexpected in those deep blue eyes.  
  
"Something wrong sir?" one of his men questioned.  
  
"No, not at all," he managed to answered, "everyone is dismissed." The soldiers, who were obviously not expecting a cancellation of training, were shocked, yet followed the orders in obedience. Selene trudged back to her room, relieved that the training session had been cancelled, but still baffled over the cause of Zechs's decision. Zechs, on the other hand, remained in the mobile suit hanger, trying to contemplate exactly what had just happened. When he went to inspect that girl, he had expected to see gleaming abhorrence within her eyes, but for a split second he saw past that and had witnessed something else. There was the look of eternal pain there mixed in with a sense of melancholy that was too strong to bear. It was the exact same emotions he had felt when his home had been left in ruins, and the life he had dreamed of had been shattered. He quickly understood then, why the young girl was unusually cold towards everyone. "She's trying to put a barrier around herself because she fears being hurt again," he thought, "and she is trying to escape pity by hiding her pain. Then again, aren't I doing the very same thing? No, I'm different, there are more reasons than that for why I must don this mask."  
  
  
  
An odd package had arrived at the OZ base, with a card attached saying it was for Lieutenant Lunata. The gift was a giant brown fluffy teddy bear with a crimson bow tied around its neck. The unusual package was hesitantly delivered to the surprised recipient who accepted it with a puzzled look.  
  
"What's this supposed to be?" Selene thought, as the young soldier who had made the delivery walked away from her room. She scrutinized the teddy bear, and found a small white card attached. She read the black ink writing aloud, "Remember, it's not important what is on the outside, but the inside that counts." She arched an eyebrow in confusion, "whoever sent this didn't even leave a name." Then she remembered her instructions from the Gundam pilots the night before. The single word "bear" that had been on the screen. "So *this* is the bear they were talking about," she smiled at her discovery. She looked over the small white card once more, and knew she had solved the riddle. Very gently she observed the teddy bear once more and found a small zipper in the back. She pulled down the zipper slowly, and then commenced to pull a bit of the stuffing out. She stopped when she reached a folded up piece of paper with more writing on it. Selene removed the paper with utmost care and then opened it to read her new instructions. She smiled maliciously as she read to herself.   



	9. Fever

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I sure wish I did. ^_^  
  
Author's Note: I've been lazy at updating this one, but I actually went back and re- did chapters 1 through 4. The others are ok, even though they aren't exactly the level of writing I've developed now. (Not that my writing now is good, it's just better in comparison to what it used to be when I wrote the first chapters.) Um, nothing much to say except that if you'd like me to email you when I update, send me an email at ladydemosthenes9@yahoo.com telling me so and I will.  
  
The orders ran along these lines: Tomorrow Night, the gundam pilots would jointly attack at five different points on the base. This attack would drain the base of its soldiers on watch. While the OZ soldiers were tied up with the battle, Selene was to surreptitiously break into the computers, which on a normal basis would have been well guarded, and extract as much information as she could. Naturally, she would then send all the retrieved information to the gundam pilots to use to plan their next move. It was the espionage action she had yearned for, yet she knew it would be a difficult task. "I wonder how on earth I'm going to get away without Mask boy knowing?" she thought to herself. She tapped her foot impatiently at the fact that she wasn't able to immediately think of a solution. She supposed that she should just let it rest in the back of her mind and then the answer would come. Warily, she folded up the note and ripped it to pieces. She would have burned it except ever since her childhood experiences with fire; she had a phobia of it. She could stand to see it, but she would rather avoid it, unless, of course, it was a chilly night. The remnants of the note she threw out the window into a light zephyr. Selene glanced at the teddy bear; she was awfully lonely on the base and she saw no reason to waste a perfectly good stuffed animal, so she put the stuffing back in the toy and then hugged it to her chest. She resembled somewhat at the moment an abnormally tall child who had come across too many bumps in the road of life. There was nothing to do, and she was quite tired from waking up early, so she curled up on the soft couch with the teddy bear in her arms and fell fast asleep.  
  
  
  
Zechs was back in his room again, baffled by his own actions. He knew perfectly well that there was no reason to cancel practice. "I just need some time to think," he reassured himself, "especially after that defeat." He was referring to the last time he had met up with a gundam; when his fleet of 50 soldiers had been butchered down to three. He paced back and forth from the comfortable couch to the window. Beams of sunlight were streaming in adding warmth to the atmosphere. "This isn't how it should be," he thought, "OZ can do better than this." He shook his head and took off the mask, freeing his face of the daily impediment. There was no one around to see him, so he figured it wouldn't matter. He ran his right hand over his face like a toddler lacking sleep. He then thought of the irksome girl who was causing him so much trouble. "I should just finish her off," he whispered, but he knew the only way that were possible were through fair means. That would be the only way his men would swallow her death despite the fact that most of them loathed her as well. He shook his head, "No, that's not what I really want. I don't want her to die; I just want her to go away."  
  
  
  
Treize gently caressed a white rose; lately he sensed much anguish in Zechs Merquise. He didn't fancy his best fighter being so sullen and intimidated. He was well aware that the problem was the new female member of OZ, but he somehow felt reluctant to dispose of her, yet. After all, she was pretty good at fighting, maybe not the best, but well enough to keep her around. He brushed aside these thoughts and then thought of Une. "Perhaps if this girl associated with Lady a little more, she would fit in better," he thought, "and perhaps she will also start steering clear of Zechs." He smiled; yes, that would be his remedy to the problem. Without further ado, he had Une called to his office.  
  
  
  
Selene awoke, her face drenched with sweat. Another nightmare. She shook her head and almost cried in weariness of the constant mental haunting. Putting the teddy bear down, she pulled herself to her feet and dizzily walked to door. Her mind felt like it was trapped in a dream and she felt herself sway precariously. She opened the door and threw herself in the hallway, hoping that a change of air would mitigate the situation. She took a deep breath and wiped her forehead. It did not help. With blurred eyesight she walked, hands pressed against the white wall in fear she would faint. Without realizing it, she stopped in front of Zechs's room, without a will to go any further. The mosaic on the door was unclear to her, and she could feel her head spinning faster and faster like a doomed Ferris wheel. Consciousness was fleeting and she felt as if the hall was ablaze. "No," she whispered as her mind conjured up a distant memory, making it reality. "I don't want to die," she muttered softly. "Not the fire again!" she screamed as she slumped down to the ground. Everything went black.  
  
  
  
Zechs heard the desperate scream of a female in pain and a light thud. In confusion, he ran to open the door without putting his mask back on. He let out a small gasp; the Lieutenant was laying unconscious just a foot away with her black hair soaked in sweat. He turned back into his room and quickly put on his mask. Then, he paced back and stared for a moment, wondering what to do. She looked in dire need of a doctor, but it didn't seem right to just leave her lying there while he went. "Or maybe she deserves it," he thought. "No, a blow now when she's already down would not be honorable," his conscience reprimanded. He leaned down and picked her up before he changed his mind. The look on her pain-strewn face was pristine innocence, and it made him wonder about his earlier premonitions about her. He laid her down on the couch in his room and then stared. "What if she wakes up when I'm getting the doctor?" he asked himself, "No, she's out cold." He quickly sauntered out into the hall and strode towards the hospital wing. He clenched his fists as he walked, why did she have to stop at his door? The hospital wing was quite a walk from his room; he wished it closer so that he could get this over with.  
  
  
  
A youthful soldier knocked urgently on a door painted with an orchard of flowers. His strict orders called for him to retrieve Colonel Une immediately. The door opened, letting out the scent of red roses into the hallway. Colonel Une came into the doorway and stared at him with cold eyes from behind silver rimmed glasses. Her hair had been pulled up in her conventional style – two braided buns on the back of her head tied with scarlet ribbons.  
  
The soldier gulped loudly, "Colonel Treize has ordered for you to come to his presence."  
  
Her features relaxed and even a trace of a smile was visible on her face. She nodded obediently, her eyes twinkling dreamily. "I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
The soldier backed away and saluted; He left abruptly. Une stood there staring aimlessly out into space wondering what Treize wanted. It didn't matter to her, though, if he called for her, she would come regardless of the reason.  
  
  
  
When the doctor arrived at the scene, it only took him a few seconds to assess that she would need to be brought to the hospital promptly. Two medically trained men came and took her on a stretcher to the hospital. She remained unconscious throughout the whole ordeal, but her eyebrow knitted in pain and she winced now and then as though someone or something was torturing her. As the medical workers disappeared from his view, Zechs returned in his room, wanting to rest more than anything else.  
  
  
  
She felt as if she were apricating* under the desert sun and at the same time, her lungs felt like she were caught under water and unable to come up for life-giving breath. Her head pulsated with inconceivable pain and her whole body somehow felt numb and sore at the same time. She opened her eyes halfway and saw through her blurred vision something the surroundings of a hospital room. If she had the energy, she would have let out a sigh of relief – she was still alive. The accursed flames were finally gone and she was safe once more. A doctor with light complexion walked in, tugging at his strawberry blond beard. He said something that sounded to her like absolute nonsense for she was still in a hazed state. A nurse walked in, pushing back bobbing brunette hair and smiling sadly. She carried in her hand a shot and she looked ready to administer it. Selene might have protested if she had been fully aware of everything, but at that moment she did not care at all. It was as if she were in another world watching everything that was going on. The doctor gently picked up her delicate arm and cleaned off a small area of her soft skin. Without being told to do so, the nurse stepped forth and administered the shot. The already present throbbing pain and heat of her body nullified the pain of the needle pricking her skin. The shot was over quickly and Selene relaxed a tad. Slowly, she felt her surroundings come more into focus and her ears caught sounds that actually made sense.  
  
"You have quite a fever, Lieutenant," the doctor stated, "you had passed out and Colonel Zechs called me over to take you to the medical wing. That shot should help things become a little clearer, but you still need plenty of rest. I think it is safe to say that you won't be seeing any action for another week or so." His emerald eyes were calm, which assured Selene that her condition was not fatally serious. Things were clearer now as he had said, but she still felt delusional. She nodded weakly and closed her eyes not wishing to think about the fact that not only had she find an excuse not to fight tomorrow, but now, she wouldn't be able to do her spy work either.  
  
* This word will most likely not be found in a conventional dictionary. For a definition, look in the Grandiloquent Dictionary link – http://www.islandnet.com/~egbird/dict/dict.htm  
  
  
  
Author's note: This would be the end of the ninth chapter. I really hoped you enjoyed it and that you will review. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
